Snoopy, Come Home
Snoopy, Come Home is a 1972 American animated musical film, produced by Cinema Center Films and Lee Mendelson Films, released by National General Pictures, directed by Bill Melendez, and based on the Peanuts comic strip. The songs are by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman and Jerry Goldsmith. It was National General Pictures' second animated feature, after its predecessor, A Boy Named Charlie Brown. It is also one of only three adaptations of Peanuts to other media that does not have "Charlie Brown" in the title, the other two being Snoopy!!! The Musical (both stage and animated) and Snoopy's Reunion. The film was released on DVD in anamorphic widescreen in the U.S. on March 28, 2006, by Paramount Pictures /CBS Home Entertainment (CBS owned Cinema Center Films, which co-produced the film). Plot Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang go to the beach for the day. Once there, Snoopy promises to go back to the beach the next day to meet up with Peppermint Patty. While Charlie Brown and the others have gone home to play Monopoly, he notices Snoopy is late, but does not take note of it, and he later cuts his thumb when opening Snoopy's can of dog food with a can opener. The next day, Snoopy is thrown off the beach due to a new "No Dogs Allowed" rule, and has Woodstock write a complaint letter about it. Then Snoopy gets thrown out of a library due to a "No Dogs Allowed" rule. He then gets into a fight with Linus for his blanket, and later beats Lucy in a boxing match. Later, Snoopy receives a letter from a girl named Lila, who has been in the hospital for three weeks (for reasons unknown) and needs Snoopy to keep her company. Upon receiving the letter, he immediately sets off with Woodstock to go see her, leaving Charlie Brown completely in the dark as to who Lila is. But when Linus decides to do some investigating, he discovers, to Charlie Brown's horror, that Lila is Snoopy's original owner. Charlie Brown faints upon hearing this. En route to see Lila, Snoopy, with Woodstock along, is forced to face the challenges of a world full of signs declaring "No Dogs Allowed" (including on a bus, train, and more, musically accented by the deep tones of Thurl Ravenscroft, with the exception of one brief line where a female singer adds "That goes for birds!", when Woodstock is ejected after Snoopy with one means of transport that had that sign as well), and they also face the perils of being the pets of an annoying girl named Clara, whose name is only identified in the closed-captioning, before managing to escape. The two best friends even camp out and play football and music while preparing dinner. Snoopy finally arrives at the hospital but, again, no dogs are allowed in. To add further insult, the hospital does not allow birds to enter either. Snoopy is foiled in his first attempt to sneak into Lila's room, but he is successful the second time. He then keeps Lila company for the rest of the time she is admitted. Lila credits Snoopy with his visit, claiming that it helped her get better. She then mentions that when she gets better, she would like Snoopy to go home with her, but he has doubts about this idea. Lila tries to convince Snoopy to stay with her, but finally the two part ways. However, upon seeing her watching him tearfully from her hospital window, Snoopy grudgingly runs back to her, which she takes as a sign that he wants to live with her. After this moment, he returns home to 'settle his affairs' and say good-bye. Snoopy writes a letter that states that certain items of his will be given away: Linus is given his croquet set and chess set, Schroeder receives Snoopy's record collection. The kids throw Snoopy a large, tearful going-away party, each one bringing a gift. The kids closest to Snoopy get up to say a few words in his honor. But when it is Charlie Brown's turn to speak, he is overwhelmed to the point of silence. He finally bursts into tears with Snoopy doing likewise. The rest of the gang, even Lucy, eventually follows suit when Schroeder plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" on his piano after Snoopy opens his mountain of presents (every single one is a bone). With Snoopy leaving, Charlie Brown is unable to sleep or eat. He later admits to Linus that he even prepared a dinner dish for Snoopy and took it out to his now-abandoned doghouse before remembering that Snoopy was gone. When Snoopy arrives at Lila's apartment building the next day, he sees a sign next to the door that says "No dogs allowed in this building" before Lila comes to the door. Then he is reluctantly introduced to Lila's pet cat. Snoopy shows Lila the sign. Now released from his personal obligation by this discovery, Snoopy leaves Lila behind and joyfully returns to Charlie Brown and the others. However, Snoopy, again through Woodstock's typewritten letter, demands back the stuff he gave to the gang before he left, much to their anger. Lucy then snaps, "That does it, Charlie Brown! He's YOUR dog AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO HIM!!!!!!" The gang then leaves Charlie Brown and Snoopy together, then Charlie Brown walks crossly away. The film ends with end titles being typed out by Woodstock as Snoopy dictates. Voice cast *Chad Webber - Charlie Brown *Christopher DeFaria - Peppermint Patty (credited as Chris De Faria) *Linda Ercoli - Clara (not as Marcie) *Stephen Shea - Linus van Pelt *Lynda Mendelson - Frieda (credited as Linda Mendelson) *Johanna Baer - Lila *Hilary Momberger - Sally Brown *Robin Kohn - Lucy van Pelt *David Carey - Schroeder *Bill Meléndez - Snoopy and Woodstock (credited as Bill Melendez) Patty, "Pig-Pen", Violet, Shermy, Roy, 555 95472, Lila's cat, and Franklin appear but are silent. Snoopy speaks Snoopy, Come Home marked the first time Snoopy's thoughts are fully communicated to the audience outside of the comic strip. This was achieved by having his typed correspondences appear at the top of the frame, giving the viewer full access to his thoughts. Previously, Schulz had opted to mute Snoopy entirely, his thought balloons, which feature so prominently in the strip, being removed. Without the benefit of a voice (other than his indecipherable growl-like speaking), Snoopy's signature rants were lost on television and film — until Snoopy, Come Home. Music score Snoopy, Come Home was the only Peanuts animated project produced during Vince Guaraldi's lifetime (1928-1976) that did not contain a musical score by the noted jazz composer. Guaraldi had composed all the previous Peanuts animated television specials as well as the debut feature film A Boy Named Charlie Brown. Music for this film was composed instead by the Sherman Brothers, who were notable for the music used in many Disney films. Schulz said this was an experiment, as he had wanted to have more of a commercial, Disney feel to Snoopy, Come Home. Schulz later said he would have utilized Guaraldi's services for the third Peanuts feature, ''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'', had the composer not died suddenly in 1976. A soundtrack was released by Columbia Records, but is now out of print. It is unknown if it will ever be re-released. Songs *"Snoopy, Come Home" *"At the Beach" *"No Dogs Allowed" sung by Thurl Ravenscroft *"Do You Remember Me?" (Lila's Theme) sung by Shelby Flint *"Me and You" *"Getting It Together" *"Fundamental Friend Dependability" ("Clara's Song") *"Charlie Brown's Calliope" *"It Changes" Censorship On occasions, when the film airs on TV, some of the parts where Snoopy fights with Linus and Lucy are cut, either for being too violent or for time reasons. The part where Sally finds a copy of Sambo in the library is also often cut. Trivia *Woodstock and Franklin make their first onscreen appearances in this film. Gallery 9981713_1.jpg 9981714_1.jpg 9981716_1.jpg SnoopyComeHome11.png SnoopyComeHome10.png SnoopyComeHome9.png SnoopyComeHome8.png SnoopyComeHome7.png SnoopyComeHome6.png SnoopyComeHome5.png SnoopyComeHome4.png SnoopyComeHome3.png SnoopyComeHome2.png SnoopyComeHome1.png SnoopyComeHome.png SCH8.png SCH7.png SCH6.png SCH5.png SCH4.png SCH3.png SCH2.png SCH1.png SCH.png Snoopy dressed as a girl.png SnoopyseDespede.png Charlie Brown crying.jpg|Charlie Brown crying HoradaDespedida.png SnoopyeWoodstockChoram.png SnoopyandLucy.jpg Lucy and Snoopy.jpg everyonecrying.jpg Charliecrying.jpg Lucycrying.jpg VolteParaCasaSnoopy2.jpg VolteParaCasaSnoopy1.png AmigosSeDivertem.jpg goodbyecharliebrown-snoopycomehome.jpg SnoopyComeHome.jpg 5685626 orig.jpg 2069655 orig.jpg ApertodeMãos.png AbraçoFraterno.png BestFriends.jpg AmparoAmigo.png SavemyFriend.jpg SNOOPYCOMEHOME.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0069289 Snoopy, Come Home on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/snoopy-come-home Snoopy, Come Home on Rotten Tomatoes.] es:Snoopy, vuelve a casa Category:Movies Category:Snoopy Category:1972 Category:Snoopy, Come Home